


Everything I went through you were standing there by my side

by Malavia_Azzura



Category: JONAS RPF, Jonas Brothers
Genre: Angst, Anorexia, Caring Family, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Starvation, anorexic characters, brothers helping brothers, only hints at a relationship, or the beginning of one, set after the band broke up, vague joe/nick, when nick got really muscular
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malavia_Azzura/pseuds/Malavia_Azzura
Summary: You shouldn't let yourself be persuaded by everything they write in tabloids.  Joe and Nick face some hardships can they get through them? Nick/Joe angst because the world needs more of it. I suck at summaries, just read it please I promise it's not that bad.





	Everything I went through you were standing there by my side

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! well this is my first Nick/Joe fic but do be warned the relationship is only hinted it can be read as a relationship or just family helping each other through hard time, this was mainly me trying to capture the stress of being famous, and the hardships some celebrities might face the idea came to me while reading Joe's article in the New York magazine, and drinking tea. Reading his article I started to think that being a celebrity maybe isn't all it's cut out to be from social anxiety and what the media makes you out to be. Anyways I'm rambling please leave a comment on what you thought and if you'd like to read more. I didn't know what to name this but Wiz Khalifa's See you again inspired my title

Joe was sitting on the couch arguing with Nick over something stupid, when suddenly the cup of weight loss tea was yanked from his hands, “stop drinking that crap you don’t need it.” Nick grumbled obviously still pissed about their previous argument. 

“Don’t need it? Don’t need it? Can’t you see how fat I am! Look at my body I look like an overweight slob!” Joe yelled winded up by Nick’s sudden action.

“Overweight? I can see your fucking ribs, you’d probably break in half If I just pushed you!” Nick said, the volume of his voice not as high as Joe’s but if they kept arguing it was going to get there. Joe has been getting more irritable ever since he started drinking the crap, you disagree with him about one thing and suddenly it breaks out in a full-blown argument.

“Don’t lie to me! Stop trying to make me feel better by claiming that I’m skinny!” Joe continued yelling it looked as if he was about to either throw something or break down, whichever came first, Nick was betting on the latter.

“Trying to make you feel better? Your practically skin and bones there is no reason you’d feel good about that! You need to stop starving yourself and get your body back in shape” Nick glowered. 

“I don’t need to hear this from you with your perfectly muscled body not one inch of fat on your body, it’s been so easy for you to play sports since we were kids!” Joe argued back.

“Oh, like you have any?” Nick said, referring to the fat and ignoring the second part of Joe’s outburst.

“Have any? I’m practically a walrus” he yelled while grabbing his non-existent fat-folds, which turned out to be just skin.

“look at this, look at my body it’s disgusting” he said as his voice cracked in the middle.

“That’s all I am right a disgusting slob, who eats ten times his weight?” he cried as he collapsed to the ground sobbing into his hands. “she was right, she was right when she told me I could lose a few pounds why didn’t I listen to her? Look at me now, I’m disgusting. I’m disgusting. I’m disgusting.” he kept repeating as he rocked himself back and forth on the ground. 

 

“Oh, Joe who told you all that?” Nick’s face softened as he sat on the ground beside his brother and pulled him into a hug. “Who lied to you and told you, you were anything but beautiful, you’re not overweight Joe, you’re perfect” he said as he cradled his frail brother in his arms. “Yes, I am I’m so-” 

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence Joe” all he got was a low mumble of “but it’s true” in reply. “look at me Joe,” not even a shake of his head “Joseph I said look at me” Nick said as he cradled Joe’s face in his hands and looked him in the eye. “You are not fat, Joe not even close to it, if anything you could work on gaining a few pounds, hmm?” he said the last part lightheartedly. “I am serious, I don’t want to hear you say that you are fat ever again, alright?” he asked. Joe gave him a hesitant look but was too drained to argue, after months of starving himself and living on weight-loss or sugarless green tea he really did look and feel like a skeleton.

Sensing the hesitance Nick looked him in the eye and pulled him onto his lap, which caused Joe to blush and try to squirm out of his grasp which was futile with how thin and weak he’d become, compared to nick’s muscular body. Nick payed no mind to the squirming and once again raised Joe’s head so they could meet eye to eye, “I want to hear you say it Joe, I want you hear you admit that you aren’t fat” he said. Joe opened his mouth as if to argue but Nick gave him a stern look which meant ‘don’t even try to argue with me’. “I-I’m n-not f…” Joe started but mumbled the rest. “Come on Joe I know you can do it, just try again, please, for me?” Nick pled. “I-I’m not fat” Joe said even though it was still a whisper Nick could still hear the disbelief in his tone. 

“That was great, Joe, how about one last time and we’re done for today?” Nick tried for one last time. “O-okay, just one last time” Joe agreed, he let out a deep breath before saying “I’m not fat” in a more audible tone, his voice was still scratchy from crying though. “You did so well Joe I’m so proud of you” Nick praised as though Joe were a little child and hugged him. Joe leaned into Nick’s chest enjoying the warmth and comfort he hadn’t felt in a long time, he let his eyes slowly slip shut and thought that maybe just maybe things are going to get better for him. Nick was going to make him repeat it until Joe believed it, he’d make sure of that.

Nick sighed as he felt Joe’s breathing even out, he sometimes wished his brother wasn’t so stubborn and admitted when he had a problem, but he guessed that was just part of being family, to help each other even if the other doesn’t want it. He slipped his arms under Joe’s worryingly light body and carefully got up, he finally got the chance to actually look at Joe’s body. He hadn’t seen how bad it had been when they were arguing, but now he could see clearly with Joe laid out on the too big bed. His lean muscular body had turned into a thin, skinny body with jagged edges, the bones more prominent than they had ever been. 

Nick knew he wouldn’t be getting much sleep that night and decided to let his brother have some much-needed rest. He made himself a cup of coffee and went to check the news on Joe’s laptop. “Wow, Joe you are so predictable” Nick mumbled to himself as his second guess for the password was correct. When he opened it he the screen was immediately filled with tabloids and magazine articles all with similar titles ‘Joe Jonas gaining a few extra pounds?’ ‘Joe Jonas gets some extra junk in the trunk’ or even ‘Joe Jonas getting ready for the winter by adding on a few extra layers?’ Nick couldn’t stand this.

The images didn’t even look like Joe had gained anything, he really lost his temper when he saw an article with the title ‘Joe’s ex-girlfriend admits that the middle Jonas brother could probably lose some weight.’ Is this what all this was about? Joe let the articles and the media get into his head, Nick was just thinking that a girl got mad that things ended badly between her and Joe, and decided to insult him. This goes way deeper than what Nick thought, but no matter how hard this road will be Nick will be there for his brother. He’ll help him get through this no matter how long it will take because that’s just what family does, they help each other through thick and thin. 

Nick feels drained emotionally and physically when he thinks about the conversation he needs to have with Joe, he won’t push him though Joe needs to be ready and come to him on his own. Nick lays on the couch thinking about the long road ahead of them, but all he can think about as he drifts to sleep is that Joe will get through this, and he’ll be there every step of the way, guiding him through.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp that was it guys I hope you enjoyed it https://liliae-candidum.tumblr.com/  
> feel free to check out my tumblr if you like, I'm open to any prompts!


End file.
